SDPlus FAQ (unofficial)
This is an unofficial FAQ about Gaia Online's SDPlus Item series. About SDPlus What does SDPlus mean? The title of SD stands for Super Deformed. The addition of "Plus" is currently unknown. How do users obtain a doll? When a Chance Item is played a random item is received. The containers are often set up so the player has to go through 'levels' to reach a rare item. One of the items is an SD Plus Blind Box and in that a Blind Bag, which when opened grants a doll. If users don't want to attempt playing for a box, they can purchase it via Marketplace, along with blind bags. It should be noted the user can not choose the doll they want when a blind bag is granted, it simply improves the chances as the dolls are being picked from a smaller grouping. Are dolls available in Gaia Shops? Currently no, the dolls can only be obtained through Chance Items, Cash Shops, or special Events. History of SDPlus series The project was started by Gaia artist reapersun and the first series appeared in the Repo Lamp CI, in January 2009. In May 2009 the Gee Boi Turbo CI gave a Blind Box item which contained a random doll from the Gaia Character Collection, the blind box was later added to other CIs. On June 24, 2010, Gaia artist reapersun separated the SDPlus Character series and created a Staff series. This was to counter the gradual loss of numbers for the characters that were being held by the staff dolls. In November 2012 the SDPlus Gold Blind Box was released for the Black Friday sale, this box only grants dolls that are the 'rarest' to obtain. On January 09, 2013, the main SDPlus Box changed. When an SDPlus Blind Box is opened a package (called a 'blind bag') with a year on it will be received. This package contains the doll from the year listed on the package, though still random by whatever Chance Item the doll is from. In July 2013, Club Verge arrived this exclusive shop is available to Gaians who were frequent spenders on cash items, one of the available services of the shop is ordering a custom made Gaian SDPlus. In July 2013, Club Verge arrived this exclusive shop is available to Gaians who were frequent spenders on cash items, one of the available services of the shop is ordering a custom made Gaian SDPlus. The dolls are in likeness of avatars of Gaians, the name for member of the site. Each doll is given a name (username or nickname), a pose, and a description, and some dolls have unique bonus items that Gaians can equip to themselves. Later in the year there were prize tickets released from a Project Dolled-Up Chance Item, allowing a custom doll. What are SDPlus dolls based on? The dolls are primarily designed in the likenesses of characters seen on Gaia Online. * SDPlus (NPC) - These dolls are based on Gaia Online's original characters. This can include NPC from shops, manga, and events etc. However, the most common are from themed Chance Items. * SDPlus Special - These dolls are based on Ivan the GRS Accountant. They are available from Super Prize Chance Items,- containers released at the end of the year. * SDPlus Real - These dolls are based on Gaia Staff, such as administrators, developers, and artists. * SDPlus Gaian - These dolls are based on Gaian members. * SDPlus Super Plus - These are dolls based on copyrighted material. They are released during a site sponsorship. Each doll is given a number, a pose, and a description, and some dolls have unique bonus items that Gaians can equip to themselves. What is a Alchemized SDPlus Blind box? An alchemized box is possible by using the Gaia Item Alchemy feature. The steps required to craft one can become expensive, ranging up to 100K each attempt and requires that users be at Level 10. The formula is obtained by another Chance Item called the Alchemist's Case and the components to create the box must be available. :Formula 10: SDPlus Blind Box + 5 x Otaku Sanctuary, 1 x Blank Doll, 10 x SDPlusifier, 1 x Cinderblock, 10 x Anycolor Enamel, 20 x Plastic Token How to format SDPlus pages on Gaiapedia Please don't edit unless you know what you're doing, see Wikia's in order to get tips on how to edit a wiki. This section will show you how the pages should be edited, do not disrupt the table pattern unless it is to add a doll or correct information. Key *See to view the use of this template. * b''' - Is to trigger the template to link to single Marketplace entry. * '''id - Is the Item Number. This is seen at the end of an items URL. * Doll - post the official name of the doll exactly as given. * Description - post the dolls description exactly as given. * Images ** ** Category:Ci thumbnail 'Template ' * Category:SDPlus Item